


Three Times Jensen Said He Loved Cougar And The One Time Cougar Said It Back

by blueberryfallout



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: A Three Times Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: *drifts back into the losers fandom after being away for like a year*





	

**Author's Note:**

> *drifts back into the losers fandom after being away for like a year*

“Hey, Cougs, you know I love you, right?” This earns him a sidelong glance from Cougar, a slow, unimpressed blink, before Cougar’s back to focusing on the only thing Jensen’s positive he loves: his rifle. 

“I know. You say, hm.” There’s a long pause as Cougar parses through languages. “Every day.”

Jensen wasn’t aware Cougar was _counting_ , and he’s kind of flattered. “Well, who else am I supposed to tell? _Aisha?_ ” From across the room Aisha gives him a succinct finger, crossing her long legs. God, she’s terrifying. He loves it. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of love in my heart for you!” he calls back, dodging the boot she throws at his head. She didn’t mean it; if she had, she wouldn’t’ve missed.

Cougar snorts a laugh, and Jensen ignores the tug in his stomach because he made Cougar _laugh_. He long ago learned how to ignore all sorts of fluttery, gooey feelings revolving around Cougar. If it wasn’t for Max, and all their insane focus on him, it would be much harder, he thinks, settling back against the wall of the shitty warehouse they’ve been staying in, letting his legs splay out.

He hasn’t had a shower in…four days? Five? People are going to start running from his manly stench, at this rate. “So, hypothetically, what would you guys say if I was thinking about bathing in the toilet?” Aisha’s disgusted groan echoes until he puts his headphones in.  
*  
*  
*  
This situation could be very, very bad, he thinks, examining the area. It’s him and Cougar in a collapsed building, with a minimum of space. Not bad in the life threatening sense, which he would almost prefer right now; none of their limbs are crushed, they have plenty of airholes, the team is coming to get them in a bit.

Bad in the sense that Cougar is sprawled on him, touching from chest to hip to tangled legs, breathing hot on his neck in waves that make Jensen’s skin prickle. He’s _warm_ , and he somehow still smells good, like the coconut shampoo Aisha pretends not to notice they steal from her. 

When they took down Max’s latest hideout, they were too slow to get all the way out so now they’re here. Jensen has a minor head wound and Cougar scraped his wrist, bleeding sluggishly onto the fabric over Jensen’s heart, his fingers curled and surprisingly delicate. Cougar, for all his incredible badassery, is kinda elegant, like he was meant for better than a soldier’s life.

Shifting, Jensen manages to sit up a bit, leaning against the stone slab behind him, resting a hand on the small of Cougar’s back. He’s exhausted, yawning into the brim of Cougar’s hat, miraculously unscathed; taking his life, and the hat, in his hands, Jensen pushes it from Cougar’s face, examining his dark eyes, inches away. “How’re you doing, man?” 

His stare could kill a man, all liquid warmth, until Jensen is the first to flinch and break their gaze. “Good,” comes a while after, not followed by a warning about never touching the hat. Jensen hides a victorious grin. 

“You comfy?” Cougar’s bent his head into Jensen’s neck again, the strands of his hair tickling. He doesn’t give Jensen a response, which is probably a good thing because Jensen’s having to think _really hard_ about baseball and math and Max so he doesn’t pop the world’s most inopportune boner while Cougar is _right on top of him_. “The team’ll be here soon.”

“Mm.”

“I could use a response, man.” This earns him another hum, angrier, his fingers tapping over Jensen’s heart. Jensen’s had dreams like that, where Cougs just reached in and ripped the heart from his chest, grinning at Jensen with bloody teeth. He doesn’t know what it says about him that those dreams are kind of hot. “So, Jamie got an A on her first French test.” His niece, always a safe topic. 

“French,” Cougar sneers, which makes Jensen grin into the rubble above them. 

“She can learn Spanish from you, Cougs.” 

“Me?” 

“Well, sure, you’re coming home with me when this is all over, right?” Jensen’s never considered anything else; he can’t imagine a life without Cougar nearby. And Cougar has nowhere else to go. Jensen would know. He checked, extensively. What’s the point of sweet computer skills if you can’t use them to snoop on your friends? 

Cougar is watching him in the darkness, chin propped on his hands now. The brief moment of shifting had been very exciting for Jensen. His eyes are soft and thoughtful, breath fanning out over Jensen’s neck. He shivers, trying not to grab any parts of Cougar that’ll get him shanked. “You want me?”

Well that’s a loaded sentence if Jensen’s ever heard of one. Swallowing, he nods. “Yeah. Always.”

The words come out more fervently than he would like, albeit truthful. This earns him a rare, wide smile, Cougar’s teeth gleaming white in the dark. “Good.”

“I love you, man.” There, that was definitely a heterosexual way to frame it. One of Cougar’s hands sneaks up to tangle in the hair on the back of Jensen’s head, cradling his skull against the hard ground. Jensen shudders before going still, not wanting to make any bad movements. They lapse back into silence.  
*  
*  
*  
Jensen is 85% sure that most of the blood that’s outside his body is supposed to be in it, and also that he’s in so much pain it doesn’t even hurt anymore, has been reduced to a dull roar in the back of his head. “I hate Lebanon,” he groans, tipping his head into Cougar’s chest; he’s on his back between Cougar’s legs, supported by strong arms wrapped around his torso. “Always get hurt here.”

“Hush,” Cougs mutters, watching Aisha work on digging the bullet out of Jensen’s thigh. She twists and Jensen hisses, earning a matching hiss from Cougar. 

“Careful,” he snarls at Aisha in a tone Jensen’s rarely heard him use, Aisha raising a bemused eyebrow. 

“I can’t baby him like you do.”

“Wassat supposed t’mean?” Jensen mumbles, curling his fingers around Cougar’s forearms to hold on tight. “Cougs, she’s bein’ a jerk.” Cougar hums a noncommittal response, holding Jensen down as he yowls and twitches, Aisha gritting her teeth. When she’s done there’s a brand new white bandage around Jensen’s thigh and they’re all slicked with blood, reeking of copper, Cougar handing Jensen pain meds that he takes with gusto. “You’re the best, man. Love you.” Cougar just smiles.  
*  
*  
*  
Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever been this bored before. Is it possible for someone to die of it? Cause he’s getting there. “This _sucks_ ,” he whines, bumping his shoulder into Cougar’s, which gets him a glare but not much else. That’s alright, Jensen knows that he’s the only one afforded casual touching privileges. 

“Guard,” Cougar orders, turning his attention back to the completely empty desert that has been empty for hours and will continue to be empty. 

“I’ve been guarding,” Jensen defends, shuffling closer to Cougar so they’re pressed together on their stomachs, Jensen’s left side immediately warmer. Cougar shoots him a look that says he’s not fooling anyone, especially with how he spent the last twenty minutes composing love songs to sand. “Kinda,” Jensen acquiesces, leaning over the edge of the roof they’re stationed on. “Hey, if I fell off this, do you think I’d die?”   
He’s yanked backwards by a sudden, powerful force that sends him tumbling to the floor, scraping his palms. On his ass and elbows, he stares up at Cougar, bewildered. “The hell was _that_ for?” 

Cougar’s glowering at him from under the hat, rifle left abandoned near his feet. “ _Stupid_.” Cougar jerks his head towards the wall Jensen was just leaning against, gesturing, “Clay said. Old. Be careful.”

Jensen vaguely remembers a lecture from Clay about not trusting the architecture, something boring that he trusted Cougar to take care of. “Relax, man. S’not like anyone would care,” he grumbles, petulant and sore, knowing it’s not really true.

“I care. Love you,” Cougar says, turning back to the desert with his rifle over his shoulder like it’s no big thing. 

Jensen gapes at the back of his neck, the soft hairs curling with sweat, bronzed from the sun, before finally grinning himself. “I know, Cougs. Love you too.” 

There’s a soft huff of laughter before they go back to watching the horizon, Jensen curling himself around the small glow of hope unfurling in his chest.


End file.
